


Before pt.2

by FoxBait (RageHappyThunder)



Series: Trustfall [2]
Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Collars, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 10:36:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4743173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageHappyThunder/pseuds/FoxBait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the party, Jason gets super drunk, super jealous, and Roy gets super pissed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before pt.2

Jason, personally, doesn’t even fucking know that many people. The people packed in their house were all Roy’s friends, and the music is loud enough that if you want to talk to someone, you’d have to yell. All Jay usually does at parties is hang around Roy like a lost kid, but not this time. This time, Jay is hammered out of his mind, he’s been hitting the jell-o shots like it’s his last night living. Roy, on the other hand, thrives on socialization like a cat thrives on catnip. Roy’s taken about a million photos with the guests, made 12 girls laugh, 2 dudes question their sexuality and made Dick Grayson wish he got to him before Jason did. Not like Jason was paying attention, or counting, I mean it’s not like Jason cares. He chased another shot of vodka with a little bit of pepsi, and sighs. The bitter mixture lingers in his mouth long enough to make his skin crawl. The only good thing about alcohol was how it cuts the strings attached to you, makes you think like you’re not responsible for anything for a while. Jason feels guilty for a moment, remembering the trouble Roy had kicking this problem, how Jason is here being selfish and indulging in his lover’s past troubles. _Ugh_ , Jason wished he could turn back time and never start drinking that night, and substituted  it with maybe trying to make friends instead.  
But too little too late, Jason was shit faced, he could see Roy avoid the mini bar like the plague, and in turn avoid him. _Legs are weird right? Like, they just, exist,_ Jason thought.

“Whoa, hey speak of the devil,” Roy grinned as Jason stumbled over to him, “Hey Jaybird.” Roy was smiling, Jason tried to act sober.

“Yeah, uh, hi.” Success, Jason did not sound drunk at all.

Roy shook his head, “He’s more social when he’s drunk, you don’t want to catch him sober.” The group of people around them let out a small laugh.  
“Mm’ not drunk,” Jason looked hurt, Roy elbowed his arm.

“Sure you’re not sweetie.” Jason huffed. He didn’t like being called sweetie or honey or whatever. It was Jaybird or nothing. “Jaybird,” Roy said sweetly, “Don’t frown, go have fun, you know people here.”

So Jason went on his way for a few moments, trying to find something to do or someone to chat with. He left Roy alone with his friends, and just as Jay was about to go take another drink, he saw a dude walk up to Roy, introduce himself. _Smiling_ , and shit.

Listen, Jason did have a temper, he just wasn’t the jealous type. But, for some reason hate bubbled in his chest, he could feel his stomach tighten, his fists felt like they were aflame and only a quick punch could put them out. Jason watched this dude drunkenly touch Roy about a billion times, he watched this asshole hold his red solo cup up to Roy’s face, only for Roy to politely decline. Jason saw the redheaded man's arm twitch and lip curl, for a second concern flooded him like a boat that was sinking. Jay threw back his fist and punched the motherfucker in the face before Roy had a chance to stop him.

“Don’t do that,” Jason slurred, his eyebrows furrowed and his fist was still tight at his side, “Don’t do that!” Jason said louder.

“Jason!” Roy yelled, suddenly feeling the need to do damage control Roy told everyone to keep partying, but left the other dude on the ground, “Jason, shush, just. Ugh!” Jason was about to say something, but he shut himself up when Roy told him to.

~~

Roy was pissed, and Jason had never had the blessing of seeing Roy pissed before. His hand was balled up in a fist, while his other hand grabbed Jason’s wrist.

“What’s your fucking problem?” Roy yelled, the music was muffled behind the closed bedroom door, “You’re never jealous! You’re just acting like a dumbass because you’re so fucking drunk. I know you don’t like parties but damn it Jason.” Roy looked a little hurt.  
“I’m-”  
“Sorry? Yeah apologize when you’re fucking sober,” Roy had his finger in Jason’s face. The younger boy couldn’t resist but try to bite the slender finger. Jay knew he was being yelled at, but he was still drunk mind you. “Fuck you,” Roy spat venomously, as he opened the nightstand drawer, “If you’re going to act like an animal, I’ll fucking treat you like one.” There was a piece of fabric in Roy’s hand, which he fasted around Jason’s neck. _A collar?_

“Stay here. I don’t want to see you until the night is over.” And with that, the door behind him closed, leaving Jason all alone.

He gingerly touched the collar, it was uncomfortable, but not enough to make Jason want to take it off. He thought about how pissed Roy was, how his voice sounded. Roy was so disappointed in him, but all Jason could think about was Roy’s hand around his wrist, him roughly putting the collar on him. _If you’re going to act like an animal I’m going to treat you like one._ Jesus. When did Roy ever get like this? He was always so kind, so loving. But now, all Jason could think about was the other man’s rough hands around his wrist, the collar around his neck. _If you’re going to act like an animal I’m going to fuck you like one._ Jason moaned quietly into the back of his hand. He imagined Roy coming back with a leash, pulling him down ‘good boy,’ he imagined him saying, ‘such a good boy.’ Jason groaned, he could feel himself getting hard. Lazily, Jason reached into the nightstand drawer to where the lube was. _‘Put a show on for me,’_ he imagined Roy growling into his ear, he imagined him digging his nails into Jason’s back, whispering encouragements as he took off his undergarments and fucked himself. _‘Good boy.’_

Ugh, he’d give anything to have Roy back in their room.

Jason started to stroke himself, moaning about Roy, imagining the older man sternly telling him what to do, until he came. He came thinking about being used to please Roy, thinking about the usually sweet redhead roughly barking orders at him. He thought about Roy roughly tugging on a leash to make Jason kiss him. He thought about Roy growling in his ear, telling him what to do, he thought about Roy fucking his mouth roughly and then making Jason get off to the memory of him fucking the younger man. Jason licked his cum off his hand, since he was too lazy to go get a towel, and promptly fell asleep for what he thought was a well deserve nap.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to get back into writing, so sorry if this is bad or rusty. I take prompts, n' stuff if you want to suggest them. Also yeah this is the non-superhero AU where Roy is a dom and Jason loves to be collared that you never knew you needed.


End file.
